The Confessions Of A Call Girl
by petitanglaise
Summary: Bella Swan is employed in the universal taboo of all jobs. She just cant find it within herself to hate it. Now that she's getting much more well known and has a string of regular clients she can't see anything going wrong... Until she falls in love - AH
1. 01 The Secretive Life Of Bella Swan

_Disclaimer: The Characters and such are all Stephanie Meyer's and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing I swear._

**Title:** The Confessions Of A Call Girl

**Synopsis:**

Bella Swan is employed in the job seen as the universal taboo. The job every girl fantasises about but would never actually lower herself to engage in. People always seem to forget that it was never something that she planned on doing until it fell into her lap a year ago. Now that she has made connections with valued clients she is finally loosing the guilt that has plagued her for the last twelve months but just as she begins to believe that her lifestyle can actually work, she meets a man who sweeps her off her feet.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for clicking. I would like to thank the brave and fabulous xsecretxkeeperx for taking this first chapter head on! This story is rated M for a reason pumpkins… if you're not into lemons which will be popping up in the most surprising places no doubt this story is not for you. Enjoy sweeties.

*~*~**~*~*

**Chapter 1**

The Secretive Life Of Bella Swan

I was sitting in the emergency room at Northwest Hospital in Seattle. The only chair left had me squished between a woman cradling a screaming baby and an elderly man who was coughing so violently I was waiting to see his lung. Not an unusual situation really. Everybody needs to visit the emergency room every once in a while, but it seemed that over the last three months I had sat there at least once every two weeks. I was almost positive the staff was beginning to catch on. I mean, I tried to blend in, but it's hard when you need to look good doing it.

It never helped that I looked to be in absolutely no pain whatsoever, either. I wasn't bleeding, broken or dying. I was just sitting there, waiting for my name to be called.

Letting you in on a little secret, there was actually nothing wrong with me. This morning I had woken up with a smile on my face, I had met up with my friend Angela for coffee and a chat, she took me shopping; it was a great day.

We were about to go back to my place to do the movie and a girly night production until my phone rang and I had to get moving. Although I was annoyed that I wasn't going to spend some time with my much neglected friend, I couldn't exactly say that I wasn't excited. I loved my job and I knew I was one of the only lucky girls in the city who could mean that…despite what said job might be. How many people can say that they love their jobs?

I had the job that every girl wondered about; the job that was used between sexual partners as a role playing game. Yes, it may have been the job that was known as the universal taboo, but I was kicking that taboo's ass. A year ago, I would have been utterly disgusted with myself. Heck, I used to talk to my friends about how whorish and dirty it was to sell yourself for money; the job with a hundred names ranging from prostitute, hooker and whore… if I was feeling particularly complimentary towards myself at the time I could even stretch for escort.

How could I love my job? That's what my friends used to ask me. I could understand why they asked me that. Hell, while I was sitting between lung cougher and red faced baby I had been wondering for a second as well. Until it all came screaming back to me.

The doors to the ER opened and the most fuckable doctor in the place waltzed right on in. He was one of those guys that made the whole room go quiet by his very presence. He didn't look at me, he walked straight on up to the admittance desk and began talking to the flustered looking secretary who pointed to a young girl. I felt guilty for a few seconds seeing her tear streaking face. She was cradling what looked like a broken arm to her chest, but hell, she only looked about fifteen and ready to orgasm just at the very sight of him. She wasn't crying anymore that was for sure.

He shook his head and took the clip board from the secretary impatiently, running his finger down the waiting list. He paused momentarily at a name which I would bet today's earnings on was mine and I tried to contain the grin from my face. He was trying not to smile, too.

After a few seconds he jabbed his finger at a name and conversed with the girl who was nodding helplessly along to whatever he was saying. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then he abruptly --- much to the disappointment of the women in the room --- walked out of the ER.

The girl behind the desk ogled him as he walked out of sight and then began conferring with her fellow workmates behind the counter. A minute later they broke apart and she very clearly spoke my name through the speaker, reluctance painted across her face.

I stood and half of the waiting room scowled at me. The board read that there was a four hour waiting time. I think I had been here for a whopping fourteen minutes. I smiled apologetically once and then walked calmly to the desk where the staff waited, glaring me down. If looks could kill, eh?

"Here again, Miss Swan?" She had only been here two months and I think I had sat in this waiting room six times already in her presence.

I smiled lazily, "Well, you know. I'm such a klutz."

"Hm," was her reply as she raised her eyebrows. "Well, Doctor Cullen will see you now. It's the examination room off the first corridor at the very end."

"Thank you," I breezed, walking towards the well known room. The corridor was completely empty and I wasn't surprised. The doctor wouldn't want anybody to overhear the rather thorough examination that he was about to subject me to.

I did a quick appearance check on my way down towards the door. Hair? Check. Makeup? No lip gloss, just as the doctor ordered. Check. Coat in place? Check. Lingerie? Check. Condoms, lubricant and clean underwear all safely packed in bag? Yes, I was ready.

Doctor Cullen didn't do foreplay on outside calls. Sure, if he had the night or even just an hour over at the apartment he wanted the whole package, but at work, he wanted one thing and one thing only. To fuck.

He didn't want me to greet him like I was his friend and sometimes he didn't even want me doing the role-playing. Like today for instance.

I knocked on the door timidly ready to go right on into my 'I need an emergency pelvic examination' routine when he pulled the door open, growled something completely non-verbal, stuck his head out of the door to check the whole corridor was empty and hooked his arm around my waist, yanking me none to gently into the examination room.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he growled, pushing me up against the wall and tearing my bag away from my hands, throwing it on top of his desk.

"Me? Dr. Cullen, whatever for?" I asked, still unsure on the role playing. He didn't tell me to cut the crap, so I didn't.

He pressed some very wet kisses to my neck, trailing right up to my ear where he panted, "To fuck you…Hard," right against my sensitive skin. He tore my coat open, shoving it down my arms into a heap around my heels and ground his impressive erection against me. I was dressed just as he asked me to be.

He had sent me a bra the night before and I had instructions to wear this and only this to our little meeting. He seemed to like the idea of me sitting in the waiting room with nothing but a loose piece of cloth hiding my naked flesh from the rest of the room. I was just glad it wasn't windy today.

He was one of the only clients who could make me wet naturally. I didn't need to oil or moisturize up to get ready for him. He just had to throw some heavy petting my way and I was dripping and raring to go.

He wasted no time in unhooking my bra with skilled precision and throwing it to the floor with the rest of my belongings. He took just a few seconds to appraise me, twisting his finger around a piece of my hair like he was about to declare some undying love and then smirked. That smirk, his goddamned panty dropper of a crooked smile. He backed up until he was against the door and clicked the lock to make sure our little meeting stayed behind closed doors.

It was all pretty quick from that moment on. He walked to me, quickly unbuttoning his slacks as he went and shoved them just out of the way enough to dip his hand into his boxers and slip out his hardened, pulsing cock with ease. He grabbed me under my thighs which where fiery from my arousal and hoisted me up against the wall. I had worn my highest pair of heels today. They were uncomfortable, but I had hoped they would allow me to keep one foot on the ground. It would be an easier ride all around if I could.

The movies make it look like some hot, steamy, hundred percent erotic position, but to be honest, it was uncomfortable as hell and the guy's back starts to ache after just a few thrusts. Dr. Cullen usually lasted longer than most men before he decides it just isn't worth it and throws me on his desk, but I had never met anybody who could go the whole run without changing positions at least once. I was trying to give his back a break by keeping my foot on the ground, but it seemed my efforts had been in vain as I swung my foot only to have it meet air.

He balanced me just above his legs, his dick pressing under me up near my butt cheeks, and continued in his usual way, pushing those soft, pink lips against mine, slipping his hot tongue between my balmy lips. As we kissed he freed one of his magical hands and allowed it to slip between us and down between my thighs. I felt one of his fingers just skim across my sopping entrance and then dip in not even an inch.

Classic movements for this client. He didn't do much foreplay because he liked me being as tight as possible. He did however have the good knowledge to check he had gotten me wet enough before he impaled me on his rather impressive cock. He groaned as the tip of his finger just slipped in and he felt my muscles tight against his nail. He quickly removed his hand and pushed it into my mouth as he positioned himself and dropped me on top him quickly, watching my face all the while.

God, it hurt, but it felt so fucking good. He groaned, I groaned. It was beautiful. But as predicted after a few deep thrusts he realized that he could get just as deep, if not deeper, on the examination bed, which for a kinky twist had stirrups that I had never seen in place in this room. He carried me over to the bed still deeply imbedded in me and lay me down on the thin mattress, my face pressed into the crook of his neck as I moaned from the tightening in the pit of my stomach. He pushed my legs into the stirrups, pulled me right down to the edge of the bed and began thrusting hard into me again, the only sounds between us being our groans, kisses and the slapping of his hips and sack hitting me with our movements.

"Did you like that, did you?" I panted as his lips trailed down to my collarbone, "Did you like the idea of me sitting out there, naked, waiting for you. Did you like that nobody knew about me waiting there wet and tight just for you; nobody but you any the wiser." I was trembling by now and by the look of pure, unadulterated pleasure written all over his face and his fast uncompassionate pace, he was nearing his end as well, as I finished my little speech he fastened his pace, fucking me harder, pressing my into the mattress.

Another thing about this client. A lot of the time I had to fake my little O's, but not with this valued customer. When he paid I half felt like I should get out my own purse. This man knew what he was doing and I was a more than willing subject for him to work his...frustrations out on.

His breathing hitched, his movements stilled, my name whispered across his lips and he bent over me with a moan, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I cried out as quietly as possible with him, whimpering all the way as the orgasm flowed through me in wave after wave and then, when it was over, I smiled between my heavy breaths. I fucking smiled. I really did love this man.

He was still riding it out, so I brought my still shaking hand to lie on top of his beautiful locks and smoothed them gently. He was sweaty, but he had the usual clean up gear with him no doubt.

I kissed his sweaty temple soothingly as he whimpered in pleasure. I gasped as he finally removed his limp self from within me and he unleashed his devilish smile.

"Yes," he murmured, pushing some of my long hair from my face, "I liked that." He grinned pressing his lips securely against mine for a brief second and then moved back. He walked over to his desk to remove baby wipes from a drawer which he kept stocked just for moments like this.

Fifteen minutes later --- with a session booked at the apartment a week from tomorrow, a roll of cash in my purse, my coat and panties securely in place and a smile the size of Alice In Wonderland's cat --- I waltzed out of the room and down the hall back into the ER, which was still occupied by the same people as before, maybe even a few more.

So, yes, those girls who sat behind the admissions desk probably did just have a thirty minute bitch about how Dr. Cullen was married to a darling wife and how I was a dirty little whore. It doesn't take two to tango in their minds. I took pleasure in reminding myself as they glared at me that while they sat behind the desk of there minimum wage job, fantasizing about how they wished my darling Carlisle would simply smile at them, I had just earned four hundred dollars fucking him. Personally, I think I have the better end of the deal.

*~*~**~*~*

**Author's Note:** I would find it just peachy if you could take the time to review, should only take a few seconds unless you're going to write a mammoth one which, to be honest, is fine with me. Hot/Not, Good/Bad, Looking for a repeat/Running for the hills. Let me know. It was my first Lemon so don't be flaming me all you 'Carlisle would never touch our virginal Bella' lovers out there. As you've probably guessed by now this story is 'M' rated for a reason…. I hope nobody got scared for life, I thought it was hot.

Love, Amelia x


	2. 02 The Exciting Life Of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: **_The Characters and such are all Stephanie Meyer__'__s and no copyright infringement is intended. I__'__m just playing I swear._

**Author's Note: **I would firstly like to thank Dori - **xsecretxkeeperx** for helping me lots and lots with this chapter. I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you all thought it was Edward. I imagine you're faces all confounded, lol. I've got a mega headache at the moment so it might take an extra day for the next chapter… my friend threw a crème egg at my head and it was A LOT harder than it looked… cut my forehead so I had to have stitches! So you've be warned, don't throw any kind of chocolate eggs around in jest. Easter is dangerous!

***~*~**~*~***

**Chapter 2 **

**The exciting life Of Bella Swan**

When I finally got into my apartment across town, I sighed in relief. Why did it have to be one of the windiest days of the year when I had only been wearing some lacy panties under my coat? Either way, some pizza delivery guy got a free peek. I half considered going down to the local Domino's to hunt him down and charge him.

I sighed again and dropped my sex-filled bag of goodies on the table. What now? Thursdays were always the worst days of my week. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I had clients. I would spend Wednesday night and Thursday morning planning for my fuckfest with Carlisle and then… nothing. I had absolutely nothing to do until three in the afternoon tomorrow when I would get to spend a whole night with another one of my favorite clients.

I could do laundry. But as you probably realized, I didn't wear all that much clothing and all my lingerie got dry cleaned by professionals. Believe it or not, I didn't cash out on Dolce and Gabanna underwear to peg it on the sad excuse for a washing line (piece of string) hanging off the side of my titchy balcony.

I slipped my heels and coat off and made my way to the bedroom to inspect the hamper, anyway. It held a towel and a sock, which I had left out of the last wash. It just wouldn't be environmentally friendly to put those in the machine on there own. I thought about washing the bed sheets again, but I had only slept in them once. The last three days I had been at my other apartment.

I roamed the kitchen and then the bathroom, but both of those were spick and span. I had my plentiful stock of 'the pill' neatly lined up in the cupboard above the mirror, so no trip to the pharmacy. Jesus, what did people do with there free time these days?

I half heartedly thought about throwing on my sweats and sports bra to work out, but I was already tired with all the excitement from the visit to Carlisle earlier and my feet hurt because of the stupid worthless heels. Come to think of it, my back was kind of sore, too.

I cursed Carlisle for his stupid sexy antics, but then thought back to the four hundred dollars in my purse and the big juicy orgasm I'd had. I mentally admitted I would do it again. And come to think of it, I would be working out tomorrow with my three pm client. We went to the gym together.

The thought of a long hot bath struck me just as the phone rang. I smiled and leaped across the apartment to grab it. Maybe it was my agent with another booking or even better, Angela. I knew we had already seen each other today, but I could always do a little more shopping.

"Hello?" I said enthusiastically.

"Hi, honey!" I internally groaned. My mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but I wasn't really prepared for an hour long conversation right then.

"Hi, Mom, how are you?" I asked, slumping down onto my couch and flicking the elastic on the band of my underwear subconsciously.

Then she began the speech of 'why don't you call me.' I didn't understand why she always repeated the same thing over and over. I didn't need to call her because she called me every other day without fail. I silently cursed myself for imagining Angela would be the one calling me. Every Thursday she went to her fiancé's parents' house for dinner. Lucky bitch.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I've just been so busy," I interrupted, imagining the hot water I could have been soaking in instead.

"Work picked up?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it always gets busy this time of year. September." No, thankfully, my mom did not know that I was a hooker. And even more thankfully, neither did my dad. I would have been absolutely horrified if they did and my dad would have probably demanded a list of my clients so he could go out and shoot them in the night.

My mom thought I was a private tutor teaching Biology. I know, but it was the first thing that came to mind when she asked how the job front was coming along. I figured I was _kind of _like a private sex teacher. That borders Biology, right? It was a long shot, but it made me feel a little less guilty about lying to my parents about my real occupation.

I was luckily only on the phone with her for about thirty minutes before I managed to escape, telling her a client was due any minute. As soon as the phone was down I drew a bath with my strawberry bubble bath and soaked until the water began to chill me.

Once I was dry and in my jeans and a jumper, I checked the clock being sure it was around four or five, only to be disappointed. It was only bloody two.

Becoming desperate, I grabbed my bag, went into the closet and sat down in front of the drawers. I popped the lubricant back into Carlisle's little section, which consisted of a cock ring, a vibrating butt plug and three tubes of heat lube. I had separate boxes for each of my regulars and a few spares for one offs. When you pay four hundred dollars for a quickie you don't expect the butt plug that I shove up you're ass to have been up four other men's as well. And let's face it, no amount of disinfectant makes that sound okay. No, I was a professional and as a professional, I only served the best.

When everything was back in place, I searched through a few of my boxes and threw in some spare vibrators for the next appointment. I liked to get my boys new toys every now and again.

I peeked into tomorrow's box for my overnight client and tapped my finger against the lid. I hadn't bought anything new for a few weeks and I was running a little low on lubricant in there. I wanted to try out the tingle lube with this one. It made me smile thinking about how he would probably just laugh at it and put it on his nose or something crazy like that. He was too cute sometimes.

The more I thought about going out to buy him a little present, the more my resolve to stay in shook. Anne Summers was only a five minute taxi drive away and I did have that four hundred dollars in my purse. It was only going to go into my rather large savings account with all of the rest of my earnings, anyway.

I threw my damp hair up into a messy bun and threw my coat back on. I'd grab something to cook for tea tonight while I was out. Maybe something that would take a few hours to prepare. That would keep me busy for a while.

It only took ten minutes for me to hail down a taxi and get dropped off outside the shop next door. I just couldn't ask them to take me to a sex shop. They would have looked at me funny. Stupidly enough, I even waited for the cab to turn at the end of the road before I scuttled over and into the store. I was such a pussy.

I had only planned on getting a little something, but seeing the buffet of sex around me I decided to look around. It had been a while since I had strayed from the norm and I had time to kill.

I worried momentarily about how at home I felt in this store. Over the last year, sex had pretty much become my life. I didn't agonize for too long, though.

They had a sale on some new Durex pleasure kit. I read the box; it contained an assortment of pleasure max condoms, play vibrations and 2 in 1 massage oils. I threw it in the basket I picked up on the way in, deciding to have a better look when I got home. I was sure I could put it to use somewhere.

I scanned through a few of the costumes and paused for a few seconds on a naughty 'Mile High Club' outfit. An unscheduled client of mine, who booked me every few months, had a plane and an unhealthy addiction to having sex on said plane. He would like this. I considered trying it on, but decided against it. All stock rotated every few months and this had only just come in. If he booked in soon, I would buy it.

I made my way over to the lubricants looking for something new and hopefully tasty for tomorrow's client. He didn't mind if I got flavored accessories, unlike a few of my other clients. One of them said he didn't like the smell and two others got offended. Don't ask me why.

I scanned through the tubes and scoffed at a few of the flavors, wondering who would buy them. I flicked through a few more tubes until something caught my eye. Cherry flavored. I had never tried it. I went to pick it up only to have my hand intercepted.

I turned, surprised, and looked on in shock.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" the blonde repeated, just as surprised as I was.

"Rosalie," I smiled, my cheeks burning pink in embarrassment. I hadn't seen Rosalie since high school…or maybe two years ago at some college party. I wouldn't have chosen a sex shop to be our next reunion.

Her lips slowly turned into a smile. "Hi!" she said excitedly. "It's so great to see you."

"You, too," I nodded.

"Well, this is embarrassing," she laughed. "How have you been?"

I shoved the cherry lubricant in my shopping basket. "Fine," I replied shortly. Her eyes followed my hand to the basket and she grinned wider.

"Having a party?"

I rolled my eyes, my cheeks no doubt flaming red. "No…My friend's getting married." Thank you for saying yes to Ben, Angela. "It's her wedding soon and she's having her night out in a few weeks so I thought I'd get a few bits. I've never seen the cherry flavor before."

She inspected her own tube. "Yeah, my husband loves the stuff. It tastes great, too," she winked. She had always been outgoing like that. "I figured I would give him a treat. I've been a bit of a bitch to him lately. Work stress and everything. What are you doing nowadays?"

"I'm a tutor," I blurted out quickly.

She smiled, "I can see you being good at that. What subject?"

"Biology. I was good at it so I figured I'd just go along with it." If I remembered correctly, I had actually flunked two of the three sciences.

We both looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, wondering what to say, when Rosalie clicked her fingers, "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, really."

"You should come out with me. Well, not just me. Alice…do you remember Alice from high school? I don't think you really spoke much, but it'll be fun for us all to catch up. Her mom is on the board for Seattle Northwest hospital and they're doing this breast cancer fund raiser. It's just women and there will be an auction to raise funds, but don't worry. You don't have to buy anything, it's all optional," she smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know," I said unsurely.

"Come on," she pressed. "When do us girls ever get a chance to have a night out without the men?"

If she only knew. "Alright," I agreed a little reluctantly.

"Great! If you give me your address, I'll pick you up at seven. I'm the designated driver it seems, so I'm picking up Alice as well. Do you have a black dress?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Yes…"

"Good. There's some funky dress code. Black dresses and a pink flower. Don't worry about the flower though. I bought a bunch this morning for me and Alice, so you can just have one of those."

"Okay."

She put her basket at her feet and looked through her bag retrieving her phone and added my name before passing it over to me. "Here, put your numbers in and I'll call you just before I leave tonight."

I did as she asked and passed it back with my phone number and address added in the box. "Seven?" I clarified.

"Seven," she grinned and then wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug. "Alice is going to freak," she beamed. "Esme always throws a good bash, so it's a guaranteed great night. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, backing away towards the tills. I nodded and smiled, turning back to the colourful display of lubricants.

Well, _shit_. I was actually going to spend a night with girls. Just…talking and having fun…in a non sexual way. This might have actually been a first, barring the few days I spent with Angela each month.

Feeling completely out on a limb, I grabbed a few more tubes and threw them into the basket. Can't hurt to have LOTS of spares, after all. I then hurried to the checkout making sure Rosalie was well and truly gone. The checkout girl gave me a strange look from the twelve bottles I had shoved into my basket. She was new, so she obviously didn't understand that this was a little shopping splurge to what I had bought from there in the past. Hopefully they just thought me and my non-existent boyfriend where incredibly horny.

Once the girl had bagged me up and I threw some notes at her, I exited the store, making my way to Harrods. I needed to get some makeup that didn't make me look like a glorified hooker. And a black dress that I hadn't had sex in…and shoes. Aw, Jeez.

***~*~**~*~***

**Author's Note: **Thankya, Thankya, Thankya for reading my sto-ray! I gave you a little Rosalie in this chapter so review and show the love for you're favorite bitch.


	3. 03 The Lonley Life Of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended… it's all hers.**

**Author's Note: **So, it's taken a while to update but I had a mild flu which escalated whilst travelling between Paris and London… thank my lovely parents for that one. I had to go to hospital for fluids and all… a day before my birthday. Yeap. I was sick for my eighteenth, which was yesterday! Wooo! I'm legal in England!

I want to thank my fabulous beta who has agreed not to murder me - Dori - **xsecretxkeeperx**! She's brave and courageous to go up against my un edited chapters. And then, of course - all of the amazing people who have taken the time to read and review… you all say such positive things that seriously make me wonder what you're all reading, lol. Thank you for taking the time. HUGE karma points to you! Here's the next chapter!

***~*~**~*~***

**Chapter 3**

**The Lonely Life of Bella Swan**

After running out of Ann Summers in a tizzy, I decided to go and grab a coffee from Starbucks. If I was going to do tonight, I was going to do it right. Once I had my latte, I sat myself deep into a corner and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. I only had two hours to get a killer outfit and that meant I needed a list. It read:

Black Dress

Heels

Bag

Underwear!!!

The black dress for the dress code, the heels that would allow me to look less like a hooker, the bag so I didn't have to take one with lubricant stains on the inside lining and underwear… so that I wasn't wearing a pair that had seen over twenty sexual encounters.

I could never understand my logic. Put me in a room in nothing but my birthday suit and a man who wanted nothing more than to stick himself in me and I was cool as a cucumber. Put me in a room with three women who wanted to talk about the past, relationships and how their sex lives sucked and I was utterly horrified.

There was a reason I only had one friend and even that was strained. I couldn't relate to women. While they talked about how their husbands wouldn't do the dishes, they couldn't get rid of their stretch marks and they seemed to be lacking luster in there sex lives, I was talking about that new domination whip that still hadn't arrived in the mail, how if another guy asked for anal I was going to scream and that I was worried my vagina was actually going to break if Saturday's three o'clock was rough with me again. But hey, we've all got problems, right?

I needed to keep a cool head about the whole situation. Tonight was an opportunity to actually make friends with normal women who would ask me to come out for meals and go shopping. It was a chance for me to not be Bella the hooker, but Bella the girl, the one who had lived with her dad until she was sixteen and had always dreamed of becoming a writer, the Bella that was still there inside of me somewhere behind all of the make-up and costumes and bravado. The real me.

I paused in my thoughts for a second and inwardly laughed at myself. I was so pathetic. I loved what I did, right? I loved not having to deal with all of the usual relationship crap. I loved being able to have a job that was flexible and enjoyable. I loved not having to worry about when I would get my next pay check and not having to worry about paying next months rent.

I hit back the last of my coffee and gathered my bags. I needed to get out of the little depression that I had worked myself into today and it wasn't going to be easy. I made my way for the door and lithely dodged the chairs and other customers that where dotted around. I just needed a night out and tonight was the perfect time to sit back and relax. Being with Rosalie and Alice would just help me in remembering why I loved my life. I would nod and smile sympathetically while they told me that their husbands were cheating on them and how they hated the trap they had allowed themselves to walk right into. I would –

I blinked and looked to the side. How the hell had I ended up on the floor? I looked up. And who was this completely gorgeous god of a man leaning over me? I sighed as he placed his soft, warm palms on either side of my head and turned it, placing his fingers against my pulse. I stiffened. And why the hell where all my tubes of lubricant scattered across the floor? I bolted upright and tried to remember what had happened. The door had hit me when I had gone to reach for it and that had sent me flying backwards onto my ass which had resulted in me…. dropping… my bags.

I could feel the deep blush reaching for my cheeks grow from my belly button. The green eyed god of a man had stood back shocked at my sudden jump to my feet and was now surveying the contents of my sex shop bag just like the rest of bloody Starbucks.

In situations like that you really only have three options. You can either abandon your belongings and run like hell, hold your head up high and collect you're items calmly or do what I did and look like an in the closet sex addict who needed to buy twenty bottles of lubricant to get myself through the day.

"Oh, my God," I exclaimed, dropping to my knees and scrambling to collect the colorful tubes. Each time I caught the word, play, tingle or pleasure I felt my face heat up more and more, dutifully ignoring the group of girls who were only a meter away, crowded around a table, giggling at my embarrassing display.

I did a quick ground check and stood up, clutching the Ann Summers bag to my chest and headed for the door keeping my eyes away from anything but the wooden flooring.

"Miss?" I felt a hand touch my elbow and I turned unwillingly. I chanced a glance up and saw it was the bronze haired man and much to my mortification he leant down and picked up a little packet, holding it out to me.

I looked blankly from him to the object for a few seconds until he shook it a little in a plea to take it. I couldn't help but melt at the adorable little blush that was tinting his pale, chiseled cheeks. "You seem to have dropped your… cock… well your thing," he spluttered awkwardly.

I snatched it away quickly and shoved it deep into the bag in my hands. "Thanks," I whispered before turning and running out of the shop, hyperventilating all the way.

By the time I made it to Harrods my cheeks had reached a much more acceptable tint of pink and my breathing had finally returned to a steady, healthy rhythm.

I found it easy to pick out a little black number and was happy with the just above the knee length and lacy little sleeves. It wasn't like something I would usually wear but for once I wasn't dressing to impress some client. I was dressing like Bella would dress, in something modest and classy, but also something that had a little hint of sexiness. I bought a clutch bag, which matched perfectly, and threw in a comfortable looking black bra and some silky boy short cut panties. The heels had been the most challenging thing to find.

I had decided upon a medium heel. Not a flat foot because I didn't want to be mistaken for a seventeen year old, but not a three incher that would defeat the object of not looking like a prostitute. I knew that heel sizes didn't really mean anything when it came to hooker labeling, but in my mind -- in the separation between my two Bella's -- it was crucial. I didn't want to feel like the work Bella tonight, so I went with a pair of simple cut, medium heels which had cute little bows over the toes and shiny leather surfaces.

I was surprised at how good it felt to buy for me and not for anybody else. I, myself, wanted to buy these clothes to look nice with my friends. Not to impress or arouse, just to feel comfortable and pretty in them. As I paid I began to wonder what it would feel like to buy other clothes for myself, like jeans and t-shirts, things that I had rarely ever bought in the past.

Maybe agreeing to go out with Rosalie and Alice to the fundraiser tonight had brought to light more than the fact that I didn't have any female friends… and the fact that I had been alone for so long, I didn't even know how to begin to react to somebody of the same sex anymore on a friendly basis. Maybe it had shown me that I didn't only have to be the one Bella, that I could actually be two. In my free time I could be me, the real me and in my work time I could be the Bella that was demanded of me. It was something to think about anyway.

***~*~**~*~***

I had never been particularly close to Alice Cullen in high school, but I remembered enough of her to see that she hadn't changed one bit in the four and a half years we had spent apart. She was still tiny, beautiful and bubbly. In fact, the only thing I could see that had changed about her as she stood at my apartment door was that she now wore an engagement ring. She was about to take the plunge.

The moment the doorbell rung and I had opened the door, the little woman had thrown her arms around me in a tight embrace, squealing about how glad she was that Rosalie had bumped into me and that we just _had_ to go shopping for a real day out. Rosalie wasn't far behind in the hugs, but was a little gentler about the whole experience, squeezing me around the shoulders gently before letting herself in.

They were both in little black dresses like mine, Rosalie's with a low V-neck and Alice's with lots of frills and tiers from the waist down. Rosalie had also made good on her promise by presenting me with one pink flower, which Alice quickly placed into my hair amongst my loose curls. Rosalie's was simply pinned neatly to the front of her hair, but Alice's was stuck behind her ear, so I didn't feel too silly about my new head dress.

The car ride to the hotel that the function was being held at was pretty short, so I only had to tell them how I was feeling and the usual been up to much sort of questions. Simple and light, those were the types of questions that I could deal with. Unfortunately, I knew that this was only the beginning of the night's conversation. I sucked it up knowing that we where approaching the venue.

Esme had done an amazing job of decorating the place. The hall had been cut in two. Half was filled with tables decked out in white clothes and big pink flowery center pieces and the other half was the bidding area -- tables set up with paper and pens, already being put to good use by the other women who were joining in on the charitable event.

When Rosalie and Alice had led me in, Esme, Alice's mother made her way over and enveloped even me in yet another hug, welcoming me and thanking me for the support. She was as beautiful as I had vaguely remembered her from back in high school. She was a soft, slender woman with caramel hair gently floating down past her shoulders and her smile immediately inspired me to grin right back. Unfortunately, that was the last we spoke to her for the night. Being the hostess, she seemed to be in high demand and was hovering by the biddings to make sure everything was running smoothly.

Alice grabbed us a table in the corner where we dropped our belongings after leaving her mother. We then decided to get our bids out of the way before sitting down to socialize. I was surprised at the amount of donations Esme had managed to secure. There were trips to Europe, spa visits, a car… Alice had even donated a hand made dress by her company which would be made to any specification the winning lady chose. My mind wandered to whether I should donate something for auction. Fuck your husband anyway he likes? I decided against it in the end. It wouldn't have been well received.

Alice took a bid on a spa visit and I went for a meal out for two at Bella Italia, some fancy Italian restaurant just a few blocks away from my apartment. I didn't know who I would end up going with if I won, but I wanted to support the charity, regardless.

When we had all put in our money we made it back to our table and Rosalie went to buy our first rounds of drinks. She returned with three huge pink cocktails adorned by sparkly straws and glittery umbrellas pointing out of the tops.

"What are they?" Alice laughed, grabbing one before Rosalie had them off the tray, nearly toppling her over in the process.

"Some vodka thing. If you buy these then more money goes back to the breast cancer trust than it would have if I bought the normal vodka and lemonades, so…" She shrugged and put one into my hand sitting down with a smile.

"So," Alice said, taking a gulp of her drink and putting it on the table, "What have you been up to?"

I shrugged, "Not much, really."

"Found her in the sex shop," Rosalie giggled over the cocktail. Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"Ooh, got a special somebody, Bella?" she asked, both of them looking at me expectantly. That was the moment that I knew if I was going to be friends with them, I was going to have to get used to there nosiness. They didn't even seem reluctant to delve in deep. They just wanted the dirt.

"Nah," I shook off, "What about you guys?"

Rosalie held out her hand which had two bands on her ring finger. "Married, two years next month," she said proudly.

"Wow," I gasped, looking at the size of the diamond. She'd married somebody wealthy, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I know nineteen is really young but it just seemed perfect. It was a really small ceremony, just family and really close friends, but it was beautiful. Em's taking me to Paris for our anniversary. He knows how long I've wanted to go so he's taken time off work to spoil me," she laughed.

Paris. I had always wanted to go to Paris. See the sights and fall into the European culture. I could afford to go, but going alone… it just wouldn't be the same.

"Do you enjoy it, being married I mean?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's great. I love waking up in the morning to find out that even in our sleep we've wrapped our arms around each other and when I've had a bad day at work he's there to make me laugh. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I could wring his bloody neck, though." We all laughed. "At first I was scared about the commitment," She said in a hushed voice.

"And… well, Alice you know, but a few months after we got married I went out to a bar and kissed a guy." We were all silent for a few moments, me from the suspense and Rosalie for her thoughts. "I remember I had come home drunk and he took care of me and was so loving. I almost hated him for it at that point in time. I couldn't look him in the eyes for weeks until he had finally had enough and just asked me what was wrong.

"So I told him." My eyes widened in shock, she actually told her husband she had cheated on him. "But he wasn't angry. He just said he was glad that I told him the truth and I promised never to do it again. Now I realize that without Em, I just wouldn't work. We both need each other," she ended on a soft note.

Damn her. Here I was expecting some big old rant about how he didn't clean up after himself and left the toilet seat up and instead I get a freaking ending revised version of Romeo and Juliet.

I turned to Alice, sure that she wouldn't let me down, "Alice, what about you?" I found it hard to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Oh, well, me and Jazz have been together since high school. We're still going strong," she said vaguely. "We moved in together a few months ago and I'm really enjoying it." I whispered an oath in frustration. "But come on, Bella, we want to hear about you, what have you been up to?"

I swerved back to my biology tutoring line and they ate it up, Alice clearly disappointed in my single status. Well, that was until she remembered that she knew just _thousands_ of guys who she could set me up with. As we drank more, we all became more relaxed, talking about when we left high school and all went off to different colleges. I was surprised at how easily I had molded into this new Bella. I had been ready for a battle of wills, but it was effortless. I could be the new Bella with these girls easily, it seemed, and once the bidding came to a close, I had already filled next week's empty slots with shopping, dinners and a trip to the spa with Alice's vouchers that she won with the highest bid.

As the night came to a close, Alice called her brother, Edward, who had apparently agreed to give us a lift home. She had already secured his services, knowing that copious amounts of alcohol would be consumed. We all left, arms linked and dropped down onto a bench outside, laughing at each other and giggling at nothing in particular as the cool night air raised goose bumps on my shoulders and arms.

Alice, already pulling out her mobile, told us she was going to call her dear brother and order him to hurry up, but on the first ring a shiny silver Volvo flew into the lot and surged to a graceful stop right in front of us. A man got out of the drivers side, ready to help us all in but stopped when he saw us leaning across the bench.

I looked up to see what had stopped him and my breathing hitched, my eyes widening. It was the guy from Starbucks, the guy who had knocked me on my back with the door. The guy who had seen my splurge in sex toys scattered across the floor. The guy who handed me… the cock… ring. More than a little confused, I asked the only question that could come into my intoxicated head, "What are you doing here?"

"Edward!" Alice trilled, hopping from the bench and throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his back and neck. He stumbled back a little from the blow and tried with a few tugs to remove Alice, soon realizing it was futile and looked back up to me.

"I believe I am your ride."

*~*~**~*~*

**Author's Note**: It's my birthday. I'm eighteen. Review….

Love Amelia x


	4. 04 The Business Life Of Bella Swan

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! You guys are blowing me away with your reviews and support. Keep it coming and tell me what you think… it's a bit of a cliffy!**

**~*~**

**Chapter 4**

**The Business Life Of Bella Swan**

The ride back to my apartment was more than a little awkward. Luckily, Alice and Rosalie seemed to be a little too out of it to notice the tension. I rolled my eyes at Rosalie as she slid down in her seat and put her head on my shoulder. Designated driver, my ass.

I made sure to scoot down in my seat as much as possible and put my head in line with the back of Edward's head rest. I was positioned just right so that he wouldn't be able to see me in the rearview mirror, something I would be forever thankful for as my face must have been a glowing very red by this point.

The whole way home, Edward only tried to engage me in conversation once to ask where I lived. He pulled in smoothly outside of my apartment and smiled, "Nice place."

"Thanks," I muttered, throwing the door open and beginning to prop Rosalie up on her own in her seat. Why was he so cool and collected and why was I acting like some awkward thirteen year-old. So what, I was buying supplies for my job. Sure, he didn't know that, but I had never been embarrassed about my job before. So I was an escort, somebody had to do it.

I managed to get Rosalie upright and finalize my shopping plans with Alice before I couldn't take it anymore, bolting to my apartment and slamming my fingers into the code buttons to unlock the door. By the time I made it up the elevator and was in my apartment my skin had cooled and I realized how stupid I was acting. I didn't know Edward. I had absolutely no connection to him apart from Alice and Rosalie. I needed to calm the fuck down.

Once my apartment door was locked securely behind me, I took in a shuddering breath and let it out. Up until Edward had arrived, it had been a great night. Rosalie and Alice were great girls and I was actually looking forward to going shopping and out for lunch with them. But as pleasing as that thought was, I couldn't help the nagging feeling like I was forgetting something. I tapped my foot on the wooden flooring, wringing my hands, annoyed, and thought. What the hell was it?

I stopped my actions all at once. My bag. I circled like a dog that was trying to catch his tail in a panic looking frantically around. Crap! I had left my bag in Edward's car. I mentally went through everything I had put in there. Keys, no big deal. Make-up, I had spares. Condom…yeah, if he found that he might _really _begin to wonder about me… who needed condoms at a ladies night…? but I could bluff my way through that one. I mentally kicked myself, why the hell did I take a condom anyway? Truth was, though, I didn't really go anywhere without a condom anymore. Not even to the corner shop to pick up milk and toilet paper.

It was like I didn't feel safe without being able to feel that little ring in my jeans pocket. Okay, I was turning into a sexual psychopath; a deviant or something. Maybe I needed to start going to some kind of SA meeting…Sexaholics Anonymous.

Back on task, what else had been in the bag? My ID and credit cards, that was okay. I mean, that would help him realize that it was my bag. And my mobile. Shit. There was the problem. I wasn't too worried. It's not like I had sexy texts from clients or anything, just messages from my agent. They always read the same. A time, a place and a name. No sign off, so nothing to give me away. But I must have had over a hundred texts just like that with different names in my inbox. It all really depended on whether Edward was a nosy kind of guy.

I shook myself. I was reading way too much into this. He would probably just check my ID and then give the bag to Alice to give back to me when we went shopping. Yeah, yes. That's what he would do.

I kicked off my heels with a small whimper and flexed my feet, pulling my dress over my head and throwing it over the end of the couch. I grabbed a drink of water, two aspirin and put them next to my bed ready for the morning, just in case I got a hangover. I didn't usually drink, so I never really knew how my body was going to react.

I walked through to the kitchen table and slumped into a chair, flicking open my planner. I looked up to the clock and sighed when I read that it was 3:35 am. That was going to hurt in the morning. At 9:00 am I had an appointment with my agent, Victoria. I was supposed to be getting a wax as well, but I was going to cancel. It was at one o'clock and I had my overnight appointment starting at three. I didn't want to have pink skin with a client.

After my overnighter which finished at nine the next morning, I had a client at ten. A short one though… Sam wasn't one of my favorites and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Maybe I could ask to be squeezed in for something after that. I didn't have anymore clients for two days then. Luckily, I was going to fill my time by way of shopping with my new friends.

After all of my thinking, I glanced at the clock to see it was 4:05 am. I could usually go about forty-eight hours before I had to sleep, so I decided caffeine was going to have to pull me through. At this point in the night, I figured it would be easier to just stay awake.

I went through to the bathroom and grabbed my shaver so I could make my legs smooth in the shower. I hated not showering after drinking alcohol, anyway. I didn't need the cloud of 'Ode de Bar' aroma floating around me, so I scrubbed my hair three times, making sure to get all traces of the cheap scent well and truly gone and gave my legs a quick shave.

I managed to fill the rest of my night with reading and bills. As you can imagine, it was great fun, but at least I was able to get it all sorted for the next few months. By the time 8:30 am swung around I had my hair curled and pinned neatly back, my make-up fresh and natural and a pair of low rise jeans and a modest red top on, which I had bought a few days ago. Victoria was all about appearances and rightly so. Her livelihood was completely dependant on how we presented ourselves. Basically, she got bitchy if we turned up to appointments in sweats and a jumper.

We were meeting in a restaurant uptown, but I wouldn't be eating. In the beginning, I had been running late one morning and walked into the appointment with a pastry in hand. The look she gave me nearly melted me where I stood. I don't eat in front of Victoria anymore. I don't think she approves of her girls swallowing food.

It was the usual group of girls around the table when I arrived. The actual restaurant was closed at the moment, but Victoria had some kind of deal with the owner and was therefore allowed to have it as her little collection area for the morning. I sat down next to Jessica, who smiled at me, and put down my bag. Victoria was mid-speech and gave me a short smile, which was as real as Lauren's boob job.

"…So you owe me the usual forty percent this month which works out at…" she punched some numbers into her calculator, "…two thousand three hundred." She looked up at Lauren who began counting out cash. Lauren then pushed it over to Victoria, who recounted it. Twice.

"Great. Any problems?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No, but I would like to talk to you about pushing up my fee."

"No," Victoria said shortly, turning to me. "Glad you could make it, Bella."

I smiled and nodded, "Taxi took the long route. What can I say?" Victoria fixed me a cool glare. I smiled back. I was past the days when that one would get to me. "So, how much do I owe you."

She looked down and began to punch numbers into the calculator, glancing at my bookings every now and again with an almost indecipherable smile on her lips.

"That's five thousand two hundred."

I nodded and pushed the envelope with the cash over to her. She ripped the seal and did a quick count. After a year, she knew I paid up and didn't mess her about, so, no double count for me. Wasn't I a lucky girl? After being with Victoria for over year I had gotten a little entourage of clients changing on a biweekly basis. Due to my rather hefty income I had managed to push Victoria down to only taking twenty percent of my earnings. For some reason, I didn't think Lauren was ever going to get the chance to push that forty percent boundary.

"Okay, so that's all the money collected. Good month, girls. Jessica, I've got somebody who saw your online ad. He wants two hours this Saturday night…about ten, how is that for you?" Jessica nodded frantically. She was a new girl, still walking on the egg shells with Victoria.

"I've got two for you, Lauren; a bachelor party and a married couple." Lauren smiled happily and began scribbling into her diary. "Bella, business as usual for you." I nodded, that was just the way I liked it, "Any questions?"

I slipped her my apartment phone number and explained the mobile situation. She gave me a speculative look, but carried on, shooing us away for the next group which would be arriving any minute.

Once I was free of my appointment and the girls who continuously asked me out for drinks, I made my way over to my work apartment and dug out my fancy workout gear. This client was one of my favorites of the week. I nicknamed it the GFT shift, in other words, The Girlfriend Treatment. That's what this client wanted. I met him at the gym, we acted like we were dating, we'd go back to his apartment --- which he kept just for us --- and I'd sleep over.

I had been with this client since the very beginning and knew that, strangely enough, over the last year we had become, well, friends. If he was particularly stressed he would call me and we'd meet up. He had also told me numerous times if I wanted to talk I could call him. I never did of course, but it was nice to know…like a safety net.

Unfortunately, my friend status was marred by the terms of our relationship. He didn't care if I shared my opinions or spoke my mind, but that didn't mean I acted completely like myself, either. He was paying a hefty sum of money to have me for the night and I was still a professional.

He had been married for a year now and he had explained to me that he loved his wife. He loved his wife a lot, but sometimes…she could be a bit uptight. I reckoned that was code for she was an uptight bitch. Ah, well.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and kept nearly all of my face vacant of makeup. Didn't want sweat lines. I had my bag repacked; clothes, lingerie, toys --- the usual ---and began the long trip to the other side of the city towards the fancy gym he paid both of our memberships for.

Once the cab had pulled up outside and I had paid, I walked through the doors and grabbed a locker for my bag. Didn't want to be carrying around a suitcase in the gym. Once that was all locked up securely, I had enough time to do a quick hair and makeup check before making my way back towards reception.

I had been running five minutes behind today. Usually, I always got there before he arrived, but he was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby. The moment I saw him I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

Worrisome, I know. No matter how much you try and keep yourself detached in this business, being with somebody for a year with the partner only showing you their good side makes a mark on your heart. I noticed the little things about him. Like how he would run his hands through his short, curly brown hair and balance his elbows on his knees, propping his head up on his hands.

The moment he saw me, the cutest toothy grin stretched onto his pouty lips and he stood. "Hey, Baby," he said easily, like he said it every day. His hand pressed into the crook of my back and pulled me gently against him, surrounding me in his protective embrace.

"Hey, Emmett," I smiled, pressing my lips softly against his. "I'm gonna win today."

He laughed and tugged me towards the entrance of the gym and the treadmills. "You say that every week."

~*~

**Author's Note 2: Tell me what you think! It's going to get risky soon… I hope you don't hate me for Emmett!**


	5. 05 The Deceitful Life Of Bella Swan

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It's all Stephanie Meyers.**_

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. As always I want to thank my fabulous beta **xsecretxkeeperx **otherwise known as Dori, for her amazing beta skills. I also re-read her story over on 'Twilighted' this week and I fell in love with it all over again so go and check it out. It's a great Edward and Bella story.

Oh, and on the note of Edward and Bella stories - THIS IS AN EDWARD/BELLA STORY - there are just going to be a few, or alot, of bumps along the way. Lots of drama...sigh... I love drama.

I would also like to invite everybody over to the 'Twilighted' forums where **CellaCullen** has started a topic for my story! I'll be posting previews on there if people are interested so come over and have a little giggle with us. I would ALSO like to thank **CellaCullen** for her all her help with this story and for getting me involved in 'Twilighted'. Even if you don't come over to see me you should come over just to have fun! Check out Cella's story as well, it kinda, sorta, REALLY rocks.

Anyway, sorry to keep you, hope you love the lemony goodness ;-)

**~*~**

**Chapter 5**

**The Deceitful Life Of Bella Swan**

Emmett won. Again. I had run until my lungs felt like fire and my legs felt like jelly, but, eventually, I had to pull the emergency stop button and Emmett came to a smooth and graceful stop beside me. I glared at him from under my messy, sweaty hair and cursed. He was leaning against the panel of the treadmill, his eyebrows raised, his arms crossed, a knowing smirk spread across his lips. He wasn't even bloody breathing heavily.

"I'm telling you it's not fair!" I finally shouted, shoving my hair out of my face, still attempting to control my heaving chest. I was glad the gym was empty so they wouldn't witness my impending surge of frustration.

Emmett fell into a short, loud laugh and jumped off the machine. "Sorry, Bella," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way over to the empty weight lifting area. I stormed after him, grabbing my towel and empty bottle of water as I went.

"No, Emmett, honestly!" I continued, straddling the bench so I could get a good view of him, "I have shorter legs than you!"

He continued to grin happily as he grabbed two huge weights from the stand and began moving his elbows, the moment the weight touched his shoulder he brought it back down to his side and repeated on both sides.

I stewed in silence for a few minutes, watching his rhythmic movements and how his muscles relaxed and contracted under his shiny, sweat covered skin. "I'll win next time," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked loudly. I didn't need to look at his face to know he was attempting to control his smile.

"I said I'll win next time!" I exclaimed, looking up at his face and crossing my arms. He stopped his movements and shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, watching me in silence for a few seconds before leaning forward to press his lips quickly against mine. "You're cute when you're pissed," he murmured against my lips.

I laughed and pushed him away. He smiled cheekily at me and continued in his workout. I took a deep breath and let it go, "So how has your week been?"

He groaned, "Busy. I had to fly out to New York for some fucking conference, which was a complete waste of time, and the wife was pissed because it meant that I wasn't home for our _romantic_ weekend. I did feel a little bad. I mean, she had gone out and bought some stuff and everything. She even listened to me about that cherry flavored lubricant." I smiled, shaking my head at him. He loved those flavored tubes. "But I'm taking her to Paris for our anniversary, so that should keep her happy."

I scrunched my eyebrows in thought. I had heard that recently, I was sure, but I shook the feeling off. "It'll be great, Emmett. Paris is supposed to be amazing… the most romantic city in the world," I wiggled my eyebrows comically.

He snorted and grunted with effort, still moving the dumbbells. "Yeah, shopping with the woman is going to be _really_ fucking romantic. She might even let me pay," he moaned.

I nodded, "If it makes her happy."

"I suppose."

I turned when I heard the gym door open and a man walked out of the attached sauna room, red faced and sweat-covered, heading for the showers.

I glanced back at Emmett with a mischievous grin. "Hey, Em?"

He looked at me from where he was leaning down, putting the dumbbells back onto the cleaning shelf.

"I'm bored," I said slowly, stretching my arms up above my head making my tight white strappy top ride up to just below my sports bra. I smirked as I watched his eyes zone in one the newly revealed skin. He licked his bottom lip unconsciously and pushed some of his curly black hair away from his damp forehead. "Can we go in the sauna?"

I stood up from my position on the bench and grabbed the bottom of my damp t-shirt, pulling it over my head and dropping it down on the bench. As he moved to stand, I pulled the band from my hair letting it fall across my shoulders and down my back.

"If that's what you really want," he said slowly, scanning my toned stomach and low resting dance pants. His eyes seemed to darken and he took a predatory step towards me. I matched each of his steps towards me with a backwards step of my own, slowly leading him towards the sauna's changing room.

I didn't turn to open the door, not wanting to loose eye contact, so I simply waited until my back was pressed up against the wooden surface and leaned back, turning the doorknob to slip inside. My sexy little 'eye contact at all times' moment might have worked out if I hadn't smacked my head into the door making Emmett chuckle and hasten his pace to join me, swinging the door open with his muscular arm, his other hand massaging the spot on my head gently.

"I don't understand how you can be so clumsy in life but so graceful in sex." He continued to chuckle, closing the door behind him and turning the lock which would tell anybody outside that this sauna was in use, and grabbed me by my arms, sitting me down on the wooden bench.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement, Em."

With him standing in front of me, I tugged at the drawstring of his pants and helped them slide down his thick, muscular thighs to reveal a pair of grey boxer briefs with a broad, elasticized, Calvin Klein waistband, which seemed to be having problems restraining Emmett's already rock-hard cock. As I went to push his t-shirt up his chest, I brushed my fingers gently against his bulge and he groaned.

Standing, I pushed up his shirt and he lifted his muscle bound arms above his head to help me. Once he was free from his sweaty t-shirt, I dropped it to the ground and softly pressed my lips against one of his well defined pecks. I felt him moving his legs and I guessed that he was kicking off his shoes and the pants that had gathered at his ankles before he brought his fingers to my sports bra and tugged it from my breasts and over my head.

"You're much too over dressed, baby," he whispered against my ear. I helped him along by pushing my own pants down, panties and all, leaving me standing naked and pressed against him as we kissed, his stiff erection pushing into my abdomen.

After a rough and passionate kiss, he pushed me back down onto the bench, my body rubbing against his all the way down. Straightening so that my face was at just the right height to get the perfect view, I watched him as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down before moving his feet to step out of them. He looked down at me with lust filled eyes and slowly tangled his fingers into my hair, pulling my face forward and pushing his hips out.

I got the message, but I still thought it was cute how as he pulled my face closer to him, he stopped just before, allowing me to push away if I wanted to. I didn't want to, my legs already wet with anticipation.

I quickly put my arms around his waist, placing the palms of my hands against his tense buttocks and jerking him forward, licking the little spurt of pre-cum on his tip.

He groaned and I looked up at him smiling. He had his head leant back and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. I took one last deep breath and then opened my mouth, pushing his length as far into my mouth as I could without deep-throating and sucked gently, moving my head away from him and then moving back down again, allowing my teeth to scrape down his shaft lightly. His dick twitched in my mouth and his hands gripped my hair tighter as he began to control my movements, moving my head forwards and backwards for him. Classic Emmett move, he loved being in control until the very end.

We continued this for a few more moments until I dropped my hands from his waist, wrapped one hand around the thick length of him that wouldn't fit in my mouth and the other reached to gently massage his balls. He let out a sound halfway between and cry and a moan and then pushed me back, tugging me to my feet and shoving open the door to the steamy sauna room, slamming it closed behind us.

"Impatient much?" I grinned as he continued to kiss my mouth and neck. He nodded and turned, walking over to the opposite corner towards the benches. As he walked I indulged myself in a little below the belt peeking, sighing as I watched his muscular legs and ass contract as he walked, "Nice ass." I called over to him smirking. He turned and winked at me over his shoulder. Once I had caught up he led me up to the highest ledge of benches in the room, leaning down to pick me easily up and laying me down onto the heated wooden panels.

I was panting in anticipation, in the feel of the heat against my aroused center. He leant over me and pushed my legs apart, settling in-between them and pushing his fingers into my drenched lips, rubbing the pad of his thumb around my clit a few times until I was crying for release.

He grinned at his accomplishment, a delicious dimple forming on his cheek as he lay down on top of me, careful to keep his weight on his elbows which laid on either side of my head.

He moved his hips down and stroked his length against my ready center and leaned down to kiss me as he pushed in, having to move back out and smoothly push back in again to work his way deep into me. I gasped against his lips and grasped at his back, arching into him as he began a steady and strong pace, the pressure in my stomach immediately building.

Neither of us lasted long. The moment my muscles clenched in a rocking orgasm, he halted in his movements and let out a long and manly groan, falling limp against me only seconds later. I couldn't breathe properly, but, nevertheless, I wrapped my shaking arms and legs around him, kissing his sweaty face and panting into his ear as he did the same.

"Did you like that?" I whispered against his warm cheek.

"I sure fucking did baby." He replied softly, nestling into my chest, slowly regaining his steady breathing.

Once we both recovered from our illegal romp in the public sauna, we showered together and dressed in the fresh clothes we had put into the lockers before we'd entered the gym. Emmett, being the well off man that he was, kept an apartment for the two of us separate from his actual home. I was pretty sure, however, that he brought his friends over there for boys nights because he had a pool table, a poker table and a huge flat screen television with just about every type of game console on the market plugged up to it. Not to mention the only food in the place being beer, Doritos and some weird looking cheese sticks.

One thing I was sure of, though, his wife didn't know about his little but very expensive playground.

The moment we had the door closed he slumped down tiredly onto his large, black leather couch and I dropped my bag by the door, throwing my set of keys onto the little glass dish on top of a table in the foyer.

"What do you want for dinner, honey?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab the plentiful stack of take out menus.

"I'm feeling like pizza, how about you?" he called over the sound of the sports channel he had just switched to.

"Sure," I shouted back, grabbing the cordless phone and walking into the lounge. I settled in between his legs, my head resting on his chest as he leaned down to kiss my hair absently, his eyes never leaving the basketball game results running across the screen.

"You want a full one?" I asked, already dialing the number.

"Yeah," he replied enthusiastically, "I could eat a cow."

I ended up ordering chicken strips, potato wedges, garlic bread and a meat feast dominator for Emmett and a small pineapple for myself. We then waited in companionable silence, watching as two teams that I didn't know ran up and down the courts, shooting hoops.

When the doorbell finally rang I grabbed thirty bucks from Emmett's wallet, which he lobbed at me, and threw it at the delivery guy, too hungry to bother being polite. We didn't bother with cutlery and plates either. We just dug into the boxes, Emmett finishing his starters and full pizza in the time it took me to finish off my pineapple one.

"You're so cool, you know that, Bella?" Emmett said later on when we were both shouting at the screen, playing halo on his X-Box.

"Huh?" I said, slamming my fingers against the controller button, blowing some online kid out of the game.

"I said you're really cool. The wife would never let me do shit like this… and I love it," he said, leaning over and grabbing my head into one of his paw hands, pulling me towards his so he could plant a sloppy kiss onto my cheek. I snuck a glance at him and smiled.

"Yeah, well, you're all right, yourself, I suppose."

He laughed and then concentrated back on the game. I sighed in relief. I didn't need to get into some kind of declaring feelings conversation right now and I wasn't enjoying the pounding of my heart or the big ass smile tugging relentlessly at the corners of my mouth.

The rest of the night went by exactly as expected. We had made love once more before he fell asleep with me tucked into his side and I waited until he was in a deep sleep before I grabbed my book and turned on the dim book light. I never slept with my clients… well, you know what I mean. I could never let my mind relax and I hated setting alarms anyway. They only pissed off clients who wanted to sleep late. It was just something about being in the presence of a client, I felt like I always had to be acting, always had to be ready to go. It was even like that when I was alone now, it took me a good restless hour for my mind to slowly surge to a calming stop and allow my eyes to droop.

The next morning, I showered and then leaned down to kiss Emmett's sleeping lips as I was leaving. He woke briefly to tell me he would see me soon and I left him tucked up in-between his Egyptian cotton quilts with just enough time for me to get to my working apartment and get dressed for my ten o'clock.

Sam booked an hour each and every week and rang the doorbell exactly on time. He came upstairs and always expected me to be wearing something relaxed. I usually went for a pair of nice jeans and a form fitting t-shirt, my hair naturally curling around my shoulders.

He said hello and went to shower whilst I oiled up, because I sure as hell didn't get turned on by his mechanical ways. He silently threw down the towel from his muscle defined waist and watched unblinkingly as I did the same and then laid me on the bed and fucked me. He wasn't one of those guys who wanted to prove themselves man enough by giving me an orgasm either. No, he thumped into me for a good fifteen minutes, had his orgasm and then silently dressed and left, leaving his envelope of money on the bedside table where he put it on the way in.

And this week was no different. Once he was gone and I had the door closed, I picked up the envelope and slipped it into the small safe I kept in the closet. I was just about to jump into the shower when the doorbell rang through the apartment and I froze.

I threw on my silky blue robe wondering who could possibly be at my door, wondering is Sam had forgotten something. Only my clients knew that I stayed here and none of them would dare just turn up unannounced. I glanced through the peek hole to see a pretty pregnant woman wiping tears from her cheeks and I opened the door, concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked shocked. I looked at her for a second and then leaned away from the door when I realized she was glaring at me with unadulterated hatred, her eyes scanning my attire and stopping on my face.

"So you're the slut who's fucking my husband," she snapped, shoving me from the doorway and storming into my apartment as I fell against the wall, my head hitting the plaster with a dull thud.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, reaching out to grab her arm so I could push her out of my door. Unfortunately, she stopped before I could get to her and swung around, hands curled into fists at her sides

"I'm Emily," she cried, "Sam's wife."

**~*~**

**Author's note: Soo… was it hot or was it not? A lot of people seemed pretty excited about the Emmett lemon which surprised me, I was ready for pitchforks and fire but I really love Emmett… and Carlisle, Okay I love ALL of the Cullen's! Thanks for reading darlings, come and look for me in the forums and please remember to REVIEW, if you do you might get an update sooner than you think. ^.^**

**Amelia x**


	6. 06 The Stalked Life Of Bella Swan

_Dislaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but I do own my Leeds Music Festival Tickets - Kings Of Leon here I come!_

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! So, you totally all blew my away with you're amazing reviews for the last chapter. Over sixty, which is some kind of record for moi. I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story and I hope you'll all keep on reading. I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm in the middle of my alevels at the moment … and my beta's busy too with her own amazing story which you all need to check out, her screen names is **xsecretxkeeperx. **Thanks as always for her help with the chapters - She gets hounded by me about my worries in the plot and characters so she deserves a big, fat huggle.

I hope you like the next chapter… I know everybody over on the 'Twilighted' thread has been waiting very patiently considering I put the teaser up so long ago so an extra sorry for the delay to all of you. If you haven't checked the thread out, come on over and say hey.

**Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 6**

**The Stalked Life of Bella Swan**

_Well, shit._

Why did I have to open the door to the hysterical pregnant woman? Why did I have to be a good person and feel concern for her and her unborn child? Note to self: _NEVER_ open the door to crying pregnant women. Never open the door to anybody who isn't a client, end of. That was my usual rule. I even wore a hood coming in and out of my apartment building, so the three other people who lived on my floor would never see my face. Sometimes I even did a sneaky 'Mission Impossible' type run from wall to wall to evade detection.

I inwardly scolded myself for my stupidity. Everything had been running so smoothly lately that I was becoming lax in my living schedule and structure. Opening myself up to my inner Bella was slowly turning me into somebody I was before – somebody trustful, open, naïve.

"So, w-what do you h-have to say for yourself?" I had to give it to the woman, she was brave. She barged into the house of the girl who she thought was her husband's paid prostitute, no saying if she was right, and then demanded to know upfront what had been going on.

Her shoulders where shaking now, her long black hair falling around her face as it gradually fell out of its band. She swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her cheeks and took a threatening step forward. I matched hers with a step in the opposite direction, putting my back to wall in the foyer.

If the moment hadn't been so god damned fucked up, I might have laughed. There I was cowering away from some crying pregnant woman. Me, Bella Swan. And I could just imagine what my face must have looked like.

I shut off my screaming thoughts and came back to the room. "Look, lady," I said indignantly, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't just barge into peoples' homes screaming about them sleeping with your husband."

She shrieked, holding her place a few feet away from me, and raised her balled-up hands a little in frustration. "Are you actually trying to tell me that you're not sleeping with my husband?" she choked out in a bitter laugh.

I took what I thought was a brave step forward on my part and said, "Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Well then, explain to me why I've watched my husband come to this apartment every week for the past two months. Why on Tuesdays at ten o'clock, he comes here with a wad of money that he gets out of our shared back account and leaves tucking his shirt back into his pants."

I scanned my brain quickly for a decent explanation, but she interrupted, "And why, when I call, he says that he's in town, but there I am looking at him from the park across the street. And don't get me started on all the other men who, unsurprisingly enough, I have seen walk in and out of this apartment building looking happy as clams each and every week since I started watching."

_Geez,_ stalk much?

"So, I can't wait to here why my husband is giving you money that is not only used to fuck him, but fuck my twin daughters and unborn child out of an already… already small god damned college… fund," she ended breathlessly. I just managed to lunge forward in time to grab her by the forearms so that she didn't fall. The moment she was sitting on one of the bar stools, she shoved me away still swaying dizzily.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," she spat as I stumbled backwards. I glanced half heartedly at my hands and let them drop to my sides.

"Right, I'm sorry, but I really can't help you," I said slowly, running my hand through my hair, the movement causing the opening of my silk blue robe to fall loosely apart to reveal the lacy black bra and panties number I had on beneath.

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Let me guess, you where having a business meeting?"

She stood and I tensed, ready to step in if she fell over again. Sure, she was crazy, but she was pregnant, too. I jumped a little when she reached out a hand and moved the robe aside slightly.

"I have something like this at home. Did he ask you to wear it?" I waited with baited breath as she let the silk fabric drop to cover my body once more and then she shrugged. "You know what? I don't even want to know." She backed away and slunk back into the bar stool with a sigh.

"Would you-" Ugh, would it be totally inappropriate to offer her coffee? I mean, she looked really upset and it was kind of my fault. "Come on, why don't you have a cup of coffee and calm down and then… I suppose… we can-" Am I actually saying this? "Talk."

She scowled at me, "I cant have coffee. Are you god damned blind? I'm pregnant, not that _you_ give a damn." Okay.

"I have decaf." I murmured quietly.

She nodded through her tears and I put on a brave face. When I got back into the lounge where I left her, she was propped up against the side of the couch, fumbling through her bag.

"So," I said, idling by the door, "Are you alright now?" Please say yes. Please say yes, so you can _get the hell out of my apartment._

She nodded silently and continued to dig through her purse as I approached and I carefully put down the mug of steaming coffee when my eye caught what she was doing.

I felt the blood leave my face and I backed away until I fell down onto the couch with an "oof."

"Oh god-"

She sniffed, "I want you to see these." Her eyes were tearing up again. "You need to see these and then I need to explain what you're doing – no, what you've done to my family. If I don't get this out, I will hate myself forever. I need to try and help other woman like me."

I went rigid in my chair. "Look, Emily. I'm really sorry about you having problems with your husband. Really, I am, but I can not disclose any information to you."

Emily laughed coldly, "That's practically telling me that my husband likes it up the ass." I looked away quickly, my eyes tight. "What, you don't like it when I talk like that?" she asked. I continued to look at my lap until I felt something hit my shoulder and burst apart.

"Take a good long look," she said to me monotonously when I finally mustered up the nerve to see the broken look in her eyes. I looked away quickly to the objects that she threw at me. My heart skipped and my skin paled.

There on the ground at my feet were four pictures of the most adorable little girls I had ever seen, both wearing little pink dresses with ribbons in their hair, holding ice creams and smiling up at the camera from their father's arms. Sam's arms, whose eyes looked more alive than I had ever seen them.

I didn't see the reclusive and cold Sam who put the money on the bedside table and guiltily grabbed a quick fifteen minutes of pleasure. I saw a man who was alive and in love. A man completely devoted to his wife and family.

I picked them up slowly and my jaw tightened. I had to admit, in that moment, I really did hate myself. I caressed the little faces grinning up at me with a sad smile that even I didn't recognize and then slid them onto the coffee table between me and my personified conscience.

I swallowed thickly, "You have beautiful children."

She nodded and took a deep, shaking breath. "Yes, and next week, when I start the custody battle to stop him from seeing them and they ask where their daddy is… How am I supposed to tell them that their daddy has been sleeping with a hooker, that their daddy has been spending the money I have been earning while he's been unemployed on you, that their daddy has _broken my heart_?" She cried, placing her hand over her breast.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I need you to listen to me. And I know I have no right to ask this of you but you really need to hear this." I waited until she looked to be sure she was paying attention. "Your. Husband. Loves you."

Her eyes hardened and sent me a hateful glaze. "Oh, sure. Because you would know. I'm sure he's just telling you all about me while you're in-between the sheets."

I shook my head, "No, no, just listen. I have favorite clients and I have clients that I don't enjoy spending time with. Sam," I sighed, "I don't enjoy spending time with Sam."

"Are you telling me that you not only are pulling a married man away from his family, but that you don't even like being with him?"

"Just listen!" I shouted angrily. "Don't you understand? I enjoy my favorite clients because they enjoy their time with me. We have fun together and I help them, in my own little way. Sam, he doesn't enjoy his time with me. He's the coldest man I have ever met and I'm sure that doesn't sound like a description of the man you love, the man in these pictures."

I glanced back down to the smiling, beautiful man in the photos, "He lurks in here with this sad, guilty look on his face and leaves forty five minutes early. Now, I know that you see what he is doing as wrong and I don't know what drove him to being here with me, but I just thought that you should know that. That your husband loves you."

Her shoulders were shaking with barley contained sobs, so I leant across the table to drop a box of tissues in her lap. She jerked one violently from the container.

"Are you actually trying to justify what he's been doing? Do you seriously think that you can put some kind of screwed up silver lining onto this cloud? You," she pointed for emphasis, "You have ruined my life, my family! Do you ever even think about the families of the people that you fuck? Wait, of course you don't.

"I bet this doesn't happen very often, having a meeting with the Missus, and you know what really pisses me off about this whole situation? It's that you won't stop what you're doing. You'll continue the little meet and greet you've got going on here without much more than a second glance in my direction, in the wife's direction.

"Hell, you'll even take on new clients… And what's worse is that you don't even seem to care. You don't even realize what you're doing to these families… or maybe you do but you don't really give a shit. That's the worst part… that you don't even care."

I looked away to the potted plant which was pushed into the corner of the lounge, blinking away traitorous tears. Why couldn't she take the pictures of the god damned children off the table? Wasn't that a little below the fucking belt?

"Is it wrong for me to not want to have sex three times a week after giving a complicated birth to twins and two months later becoming pregnant all over again? Do you know how hard it is to be pregnant for nearly eighteen months non stop? I'm growing a person here. Don't I get a little down time?

"Is it so unacceptable for my sex drive to be a little lax when I'm suffering from morning sickness, Braxton Hicks and haven't seen my toes for a year?" She pulled at the ends of her hair in frustration. "Was it that hard to have to make a sacrifice for his son, for me? _Am I not worth that_? Well, clearly not if he had to come and find some arrogant hooker dressed up in her mommies best."

I leant forward and put my face into my hands, rubbing angrily. "Are you done?" I asked flatly, my voice void of emotion. I heard her stand and began collecting the pictures hastily, anything to get her out of my apartment quicker.

"Here," I said, holding them out toward her, still not looking in her direction. I felt her clammy hand grab mine and push it up against my chest, her breath tickling my cheek. I could almost hear the heavy beating of her heart.

"No, you can keep those," she whispered and then let go to grab her bag.

I continued to stare at the plant in the corner until I heard the front door slam and her footsteps recede. The moment her departure was silent and I was sure that she was out of ear shot, I let out a choked sob and fell backwards onto the couch, dropping the pictures to the ground and pulling my legs up to my chest.

There was no saying how long I sat in that position, but it was enough time for my legs seize up and go completely numb. Numb, like my mind. I couldn't remember a single thought that passed through my head in those hours, but when I finally awoke from my trance-like state, lunch had been and gone and it was late afternoon.

Tearlessly, I grabbed my jeans and a t-shirt, yanking them on. Once I was properly dressed, I threw on my coat, grabbed my bag and called a cab… leaving the pictures of the adorable family on the ground by the couch, unable to even comprehend picking them up and throwing them in the trash.

By the time I made it to my living apartment, I had cried the last of my tears and my eyes were red raw with aggravation. Why had I let that woman get to me? Who did she think she was anyway, barging into my bloody apartment like that? Judging me like that?

I threw my stuff down onto my dinning room table and was about to check my answering machine – which was blinking, indicating I had a message – when somebody rang my doorbell. With a frustrated groan, I walked towards the door, promising myself that I didn't care if there was a pregnant woman yielding a million dollar check; I wasn't going to answer the god damned door. I was set on this course of action when through the peep hole I saw – Edward.

My breathing hitched. What did he want? I sighed, completely exhausted. Us talking was only going to bring a whole load of unwanted feelings and uncomfortable remembrances of our two previous meetings.

He knocked again and with a heavy mind I unlocked the door and swung it open, pasting on a smile. "Hey, Edward."

He was smiling when I opened for him, but when he took in my dark, swollen eyes it slipped into a look of concern. "Hey," he said slowly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded silently. "So, what can I do for you?"

I was tired and I needed to curl up into a ball to have a one woman pity party, although, I wouldn't have minded having him sit across from the bed so I could just, you know, look at him. He was pretty if nothing else.

"Oh," he said, a little blush forming on his cheeks making the color of his bright green eyes stand out even more. "Well, I've got your bag. I was going to give it to Alice, but I was passing by and remembered… uh, remembered where you lived," he said awkwardly, his hand running through the thick strands of his untamable bronze hair.

I smiled awkwardly into the silence which enveloped around us and jumped when he rather suddenly thrust his arm out towards me, my little black purse hanging from his oh-so-soft looking hands.

I grabbed it and completely impolitely rummaged through it to check if everything was there, mostly worried about my phone and condoms. "Um, thanks." I guess.

I was about to fall into the universal goodbye of 'I'll see you later then' when he surprised me.

"Do you want to go and get a coffee? I mean, would you like me to buy you a coffee… and sit… with me, I mean." I watched the small blush grow more prominent against his beautiful pale skin and a smile twitched at my lips. How was I only just now realizing that he was _adorable_?

But was he seriously just asking me out for coffee? Or had he seen something in my purse, worked out that I was a hooker and now wanted to buy me for some kind of no chains, no emotions sexual pleasure. Was it actually possible for somebody to want to go to coffee just to be with… me?

"You want to go to coffee… with me?" I asked slowly. He nodded quickly in reply.

Did I want to go? I had always been very strict with dating whilst being an escort. Rule numero uno: NEVER become emotionally attached when you're in the game. But wasn't I trying the whole two Bellas thing? I had been out with Alice and Rosalie and had a great time. Maybe I would have a good time now.

My inner self rolled her eyes at me. I was completely over thinking this. He was asking me out for coffee, not declaring undying love and welding a ring to my finger. And he seemed like a nice guy. A nice guy to be friends with that is. And the moment I became uncomfortable I could leave.

Right. "All right."

His eyes widened in surprise like he had been expecting me to slam the door in his face and as the seconds passed, a big ass grin spread across his lips. Just the complete look of happiness on his face made me giggle like a twelve year old and turn to shove my feet into the closest pair of suitable shoes. I shrugged into my coat and threw the bag he had just given me over my shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling a pair of car keys from his jeans pocket.

I nodded, "As I'll ever be."

~*~

**Author's Note: Remember to review, more incentive to give you a nice long chapter of Edwardly goodness!**

**Amelia x**


End file.
